


欠账还情

by MooseJing



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: Angst and Drama, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseJing/pseuds/MooseJing
Summary: 呆呆留在原地的少年皱皱眉，低头去看手里那张黄色便签——“张……若昀？”刘昊然将那张纸叠成四方小块小心塞进包里。他决定掉头回宿舍，兼职不去了，好好洗个澡。
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀, 柴哈 - Relationship, 甜奶 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

又是一天焦头烂额。

张若昀捏捏眉心，因为盯了一整天电脑屏幕与各类文件而双目胀痛。

纵使他不曾是饱受“996”压榨的卑微打工人，在公司的职位也算举足轻重，可话说回来，上司头顶还有上司，最终拍板定案的人不是他，如果说平日在自己员工面前已然风光的张昀在第三层，那么更上面那位则在第五层。

满打满算踏上工作岗位五年多，让人最有幸福感的，始终还是下班时间。

更别说今天能提前下班了。

扣上笔帽打电话叫自己的司机备车，张若昀开始迫不及待地收拾桌面，他起身将搭在椅背的西装外套搭在臂弯，最后弯腰预备给电脑关机潇洒走人，可没成想，便在此刻，眼神瞥到桌面邮箱小图标鬼魅一闪。

成心的是不是！

男人咬住下唇，鼠标在小图标上迟疑，沉吟半晌，还是双击点开……

——加急文件。

张昀抹把脸跌坐回椅子，连续跟进公司一个大头广告项目已经让他足足两个星期没怎么好好吃饭休息。

可以这么说，今天就算有人用灭火器砸烂他办公室的玻璃窗，让他在“加班”和“从15楼跳下去”之间来个幸福二选一他都不愿再加班。而这封邮件又偏偏明确提出，挂在附件里的企划非今天审完不可，否则就会因为他而耽误大家整体进度，为完不成任务而背锅。

本着敬业精神，张昀只好一边内心骂骂咧咧，一边一页页等打印机将附件吐出来，热热乎乎塞进公文包。

居家办公还不成吗。

有妥协就有牺牲，他相对应的牺牲就是原本今晚去泡吧消遣的计划宣布告吹。

张若昀家离公司挺远，去年新购置的小别墅建在城北开发区，一路必经两三个早晚高峰必堵路段，于是大步流星赶着下班的张若昀，本着时间就是金钱，浪费时间就是谋财害命的精神，关上车门便掏出文件夹捧读。

事实证明，即使提前下班一个半小时，这座城市的路况依然使人汗颜。好在车窗隔音还不错，张若昀安然坐在后排，并没因为此起彼伏又聒噪的喇叭声而影响审阅文件。

五点左右街灯一盏盏接连亮起，连成一条条纵横交错的亮线向无限的远方延伸。灯泡在还没黑透的天色下，看上去是一个个边缘柔和的暖色小亮点，轻薄又透明，与背景色晕成一片。

城市也自有城市的美丽，只是往往无人分神赏析。繁忙的车水马龙间，人流天南海北，宛如匆匆海流，交汇又相错。

上高速下高速，再出个隧道，车况明显已经改善不少，张若昀翻翻手里的文件，虽然时间压得紧，可这次老板发动的“突然袭击”远远没想象中那么难搞，他发现自己其实就仅仅起个检查作用而已，剩余的一切另有人准备妥当。

看来公司还有点人性，自己老板也没对他有那么狠心，放假还不让人闲着。

就是在沉闷的封闭空间看那些小字多少还是犯晕，张若昀的心情依旧不爽。

男人抬头揉揉发酸的后脖颈，扭头望向窗外写着“大学路”的路标指示牌拖着模糊的影子一闪而过。

快到家了，晚上原本的计划能够“死而复生”也未曾可知。

真得好好放松一下。

_

16寸笔电被啪地合上，十指交叉手臂前伸，刚刚给一篇论文作业打上句号的少年扭扭肩膀活动活动筋骨，摘掉黑框眼镜，长出口浊气。

刘昊然今天下午没课，小小午睡一会儿便爬下床，打开电脑戴上眼镜，叼根草莓味儿的Pocky，开始敲敲敲。等花了些时间力气把老师布置的论文完成，他也没歇歇，到点就准备收拾收拾出门了。

他对铺的舍友盘腿坐在床上，捧着碗泡面吃的正香，闻声发问：“你作业写完了？这么速度？”

“那是——从刚才开始就没干别的。”少年摇头晃脑，哼着小曲套上双干净的高帮帆布鞋弯腰系鞋带。

“干嘛去？”

“兼职啊，可能晚上和明天都不回来了。”

“今天周五唉，还没课，打什么工啊？不如晚上咱一块出去玩玩。再说你夜不归宿什么情况？”

“下次下次。”男生嘴里敷衍着，转眼已经快速穿好了帆布鞋，站起身去够床上的牛仔外套，嘴里还不忘好心提醒，“唉我说，你别光顾说话，端好别洒了。”

舍友哧溜吸一口面条置若罔闻，依然不死心，“刘昊然，别怪我没跟你说啊，他们这次约到了隔壁系花去唱k，就上次你也见过的那个，我感觉人家可对你有点意思啊？”

“哎呀不去不去，旷工我才血亏好不。”少年嘴里敷衍着，狡黠一笑，露出颗小虎牙尖尖。

不知道刘昊然这个招牌笑容搁外面能迷倒多少男男女女，可他舍友这次偏偏从中看出来点蔫儿坏。

少年没再多聊，又嘱咐了句可能这两天不回来的事情便转身从椅背拎起背包，挂在右肩两三步出了宿舍门。

“成绩好有奖学金拿，家里也不差钱，怎么偏偏打工这么积极？”室友小声嘟囔着，其实不光他一个，大家平日对于这位明着不显山露水，却谁都能看出来实则是深藏不露的主有着诸多不解。

就比方这个神秘兼职，是刘昊然前几周不知道从哪找的，每周固定时间准时上班，回来却从不多说。

这其实并没什么，人家愿意打什么工没理由昭告天下，平时让大家真正感到惊奇的另有原因——要知道，像他这种学习上进能力又强，还长着一张神似柴犬“可盐可甜”帅脸的男生，在大学必定是无法低调行走的存在。夸张些讲，追刘昊然的女生简直能从大门口一溜儿排到实验楼，懂这个意思吧。可人家本人呢？偏偏油盐不进，选择在最青春的年华清心寡欲，无论当面告白还是暗递情书，无论你抱着什么心思将爱意送到这位爷眼前，永远只一句话——

“我们不合适，抱歉。”

可你要是真清心寡欲也就算了，就这，还天天嚷嚷什么找不到理想型，什么人生缺憾。

他看是人间凡尔赛才对吧？

五点钟的天空不露暮色，日头逐渐西沉，远远没有晌午那阵那么刺眼，阳光温柔地洒下光芒，如同金红色的丝绸，仿佛下一秒钟触手可及。

出了宿舍楼，少年长腿一迈跨上自己的单车，却在这时发现车框里正窝着只打呼噜的小猫。

他勾起嘴角，手指挠挠小懒猫脑袋。

“喵呜——”

那只灰色猫咪不情不愿地掀开眼皮，胡须抖了抖，歪头跟少年大眼瞪小眼，紧接着忽然牙一呲、尾巴一甩，潇洒跳出车框迈着猫步，钻进围栏里的草丛消失不见了。

刘昊然喜欢小动物，尤其喜欢这种有点小脾气傲娇十足的猫咪，只可惜宿舍不让养，也并不是一个很好的养宠物的环境。他笑一笑，掏出耳机插好，哼着歌蹬起车子出发。

这一片周围都是大学，道路宽阔绿化优良。正值立春时节，妖风阵阵，也许是因为大脑放空，又或许是阳光太盛，刘昊然被风刮起的灰尘迷了眼，居然脚下一打滑没骑稳，歪歪扭扭左摇右拐，眼看就要一头栽进绿化带压死一片花花草草。

“哎哎哎！！”

本着绝对的环保精神，刘昊然凭意志力成功打把改变栽倒方向——

砰！

绿化带的植物是免受了“皮肉之苦”，可刘然却又控制不住猛地往另一侧歪，连人带车狠狠撞上了路边等红灯的一辆银色车子。

完蛋，闯祸了。

刘昊然从未如此质疑过这一片区交通道路的规划。

机动车道和非机动车道之间就不能搞个隔断？！

男孩呲牙咧嘴，忍着腿疼扶起车子重新站好，扭头去看刚刚被自己撞上的后侧车门——划掉漆是肯定的，更惨不忍睹的是居然还有点往里凹，肯定是被车把撞出来的小坑。

“怎么骑的车啊？停这儿好好的都能撞上。”

车主身材有些发福，下来之后先是弯腰去检查车门的“伤势”，立马心疼的不行，“哎哟，我们这车结实都能让你撞成这样，那要是不结实的呢？小伙子你今天是想模拟导弹试飞啊？”

那人见撞车的是个年轻人，心里琢磨光这重新喷漆就得不少钱，虽然他们那边公司能给报销一块，但即使是这样也不见得对方能赔得起。

“实在不好意思，都是我骑车不小心，您看我该怎么赔？我一定——”

“都撞成这样了，我们老板还赶时间呢，你这不耽误事儿吗，真是。”司机没甚好气地打断。

刘昊然有些难堪，他完全是过错一方，要是遇上难缠的人就些棘手。

便在此时，明显是装了隐私玻璃的后排车窗缓缓降下，现出后排一位身穿烟灰色西装三件套的男人。只一看就知道精心打理过的发型，每根发丝都服服帖帖，他的眉峰上挑，眉型显出凛冽英气，可再往下看，一双眼睛眼尾柔顺下垂，侧着头的角度看上去却又偏偏扬起一个小勾，温柔无辜中平添了许多俏皮，简直是让人一见就难忘的心机长相。

“田师傅，什么情况？”

“老板，要不我先打电话给保险公司吧？。”

“好，你先去办。”

闹了半天，原来这才是车主。

“你是大学生？”

刘昊然突然被问话，车里的男人即使坐着隔着一道车门也颇有气场，让他不禁屏气凝神。男人的目光在说话间轻飘飘投向他，可在那一瞬间，这目光像有千斤重，让他极不自在起来，舔舔唇握紧车把，像急于证明自己似的辩白道：“我，我可以赔你的，你放心，我不会跑的。”

男人似乎觉得眼前这个小孩很有意思，笑了，“怎么赔？”

“当然是你说怎么赔就怎么赔。”

车中的人不说话了，一时间只能听到不远处司机的说话声。阵阵妖风又吹乱了刘昊然的刘海，男孩连忙抬手去拨。

西装男又深深望对方一眼， 目光中品出几分审视味道，刘昊然当然没有错过，两人视线相接。他感到这一眼的时间划过，仿佛有水滴降落那么迅速，却又慢到能让他能数出对方右耳的两个耳洞与嘴角的一处唇钉洞。

噼里啪啦，细小火星爆开的声音。

在刘昊然准备掏出手机问对方要微信的前一秒，男人断开了眼神接触，低下头去。随后，他用手指夹着，从车窗递出一张黄色便签纸。

“晚点打这个号码，咱们再商量怎么赔。”

“这……这是您的电话？”

男人挑挑眉，不作声。

“那我——”

“老板，已经跟保险公司那边沟通好了。”

“行，等着放下我你把车直接开去修，走吧。”

“得嘞。”

刘昊然话还没说完，车窗就重新缓缓上升，彻底挡住男人的侧脸。车子很快绝尘而去，刘昊然望着那辆银色车屁股，直到它消失在视野中这才想起来膝盖疼，他今天出门穿的短裤，万幸居然擦破皮都没有，就是磕青了。

呆呆留在原地的少年皱皱眉，低头去看手里那张黄色便签——

“张……若昀？”

刘昊然将那张纸叠成四方小块小心塞进包里。

他决定掉头回宿舍，兼职不去了，好好洗个澡。

-

“喂？”

“是张先生吗……？您好，我，我是今天不小心撞到您车的那位。”

“哦。”张若昀听到话筒里的声音一个激灵从床上坐起来，口气淡淡地问，“你到了吗？”

“到了，我现在就在您家院子外面。”

“好，直接进来吧，院门没锁，我给你开屋门。”

张若昀刚泡完热水澡，发丝还垂着未干的水珠， 他把手机随手丢到床上，裹裹浴袍出去开门。

男人来到大厅在门前站定，等到门铃被按响两回后才打开。

那个白天蹭到他车的男孩还穿着白天那身衣服：牛仔外套加白T。他孤零零站在门外，眉毛因为忐忑低垂着，模样活像只犯错误的小狗。

操，完全符合他的口味。

“您好……”小狗说话了，不好意思地挠挠后脑勺，“真是很抱歉。”

“进来说吧。”

张若昀把人领到客厅，示意他在沙发上坐，自己踩着拖鞋去倒了两杯热水，放在男孩面前的茶几上，自己坐进旁边的单人沙发，把一条腿抬起来压上另一条，像是这里没有第二个人在场似的，也不说话，只是兀自握着玻璃杯喝水。

男孩两手放在膝上交握着，局促地舔舔唇，“那个……”

张若昀把杯子搁下，抬起眼，“你叫什么？”

“刘昊然。”

“好，昊然。”男人把这两个字咬在嘴里轻轻重复一遍，向前略微倾身，“你说你还在上大学？”

“嗯，大三。”

从刚才在门口刘昊然的心脏就一直在暗自咚咚跳个不停，本以为进来之后会好些，结果闹的变本加厉，他点点头，抬手摸摸鼻子，看向对方，眼神却直接撞上男人松散浴袍下，胸口处露出的一小片白皙皮肤，居然还有些微鼓的弧度。

他瞬间烫到一样移开眼，脸红咳嗽起来，倒豆子般开始一股脑有什么说什么：“修车多少钱您直接跟我说就行，微信支付宝银行卡转账，什么支付方式我都可以。啊那个……还是我直接把钱打到您的卡上吧？”

“好啊，那就这么办。”张若昀眨眨眼睛，忽然想起什么似的摸摸口袋，“哎，不过我好像把手机落在别的房间了，麻烦你跟我过来一趟吧。”

男人也没等刘昊然有所回应又或者跟没跟上，径直起身往屋里走。

刘昊然当然跟着他，经过一段走廊来到一间大卧室，里面家具陈设和床具都显示出屋主品味不俗，看上去像是主卧。

张若昀走在前面，弯腰去拿床上的手机，跟在他后面的小尾巴也下意识抬脚向前走到他的身边。便在此刻，男人却突然回身，推着肩膀一把将人仰面按倒在床，自己利落地跨坐上被一顿天旋地转摔懵了的刘昊然的腰间。

他两手撑在对方胸膛，伏下身去，凑到呼吸急促的男孩的耳边，轻笑一声。

“昊然，换种方式陪我吧，嗯？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 六元喝酒实诚孩子真人真事hhhhh感兴趣可以去搜搜

“呼嗯……”

房间充斥着男孩低闷灼热的粗喘，空气似乎都胶着成一团团，刘昊然皱眉手掌掐紧了身上人滑腻的腰肢，指头陷进肉里，留下纵横的红痕。

骑跨在他身上的男人本来还在摆腰前后来回磨蹭，听到年轻床伴难耐的喘息，又开始一上一下撑在他身上卖力吞吃那根巨物。

“嘶……”

被一圈圈软肉颇有技巧地绞紧，刘昊然爽得额前直冒汗，忍不住伴随着男人的节奏越来越用力地向上顶胯，拍得张若昀肉臀乱颤。刘昊然刚刚射过的阴茎也没有疲软，仍然颇有精神地深埋在那处湿热磨人的地方，被裹吸地异常硬挺。

“啧，年轻就是好……”

张若昀轻笑，腺点却刚好被硬物抵住，惊喘一声软了腰，扣紧刘昊然的肩膀，干脆像只大猫似的趴在对方胸前。男人本就松垮的昂贵睡袍现在已经完全不成样了，虚挂在身上又全叠在腰背，因为情欲而透红透粉的上半身裸露，两颗奶尖未曾受到疼爱也在胸脯上俏生生立着。

路边捡的小狗没什么花样，只会一通乱顶不懂得吸奶，好在下面那根东西沉甸甸的颇有分量，简直“童颜巨屌”。

刚刚小孩儿被他夹射一次，因为某种张若昀不能十分理解的原因，现在好像有点闹脾气，虽然没什么表现，还是被他瞧了出来。张若昀胸膛起伏浑身细汗，低垂着睫毛，只觉得对方明明爽到不行却陷入自我怀疑的模样很可爱，抚慰一般伸出舌头从下至上一遍遍缓慢而有力地去舔刘昊然凸起的喉结，最后整个含在嘴里吮。

“操！”

刘昊然低骂，忽然发起狠来，手臂向下一把抓住男人的屁股使劲往自己阴茎上摁，整根硬物直直没入已经被干开到松软的小穴。

“哈啊——！再用力……嗯……！”

“呼……夹这么紧……”

刘昊然从未如此投入过一场性爱，使出吃奶的劲儿不甘落下风，因为男人在床上的表现实在过于熟练，他有些微醋的同时又暗自想要去比过对方之前的所有床伴——反复抓揉着手心里丰满弹软的臀肉往两边分，恨不得连两颗卵蛋也全顶进去，他每次只舍得撤出一点，即便如此密密匝匝的软肉紧紧吸附都不愿放开，激得刘昊然愈发上火，快速抽插打桩般将穴里他刚射进去的精液混合着淫水都拍出白沫，搞得两个人下身一团糟，甚至发出咕叽咕叽的水声。

“好爽……呜，昊然……昊然好厉害……等！嗯嗯！要去了！”张若昀紧紧抱住男孩的脑袋，紧接着又把头埋在对方脖颈就是一阵浪叫呻吟，阴茎被挤压在两人紧密贴合的腰腹处一抖抖地射了好几股。

张若昀将热气尽数呼在对方发红的脖子上，树袋熊一样不松手，虽然他承认自己刚刚高潮的表现有做作的成分在，但是张若昀在心中都将之归结为对床伴的喜爱：生着一张柴犬脸的大学生狼性未泯，是真的有在某一瞬间将他操得头脑空白，让他沉浸其中浑身过电，只剩下快感带来的刺激。

每当情欲得到抒解后剩下的必然是疲惫，阵阵困意浪潮般袭来。只不过男人仍处于高潮余韵，懒洋洋将唇边刘昊然的耳垂含在嘴里磨牙，男孩左手插进他后脑的柔软发丝，舒服地长叹口气。

等两人都差不多平复一些，张若昀才半支起身子，扶正左侧肩膀滑落的睡袍，他的一双下垂眼含情带欲，隐约还留有方才激情过后的泪光，把刘昊然盯地直想按着人再来上一轮，扶着人的腰就要把他仰面压进床铺。

“不做了不做了……”张若昀连忙伸手去抵，之前他连轴工作都没怎么休息，身子骨折腾到现在确实有些吃不消，翻身够过床头柜上的手机看时间，发现已经是第二天一点半了。他打个哈欠，有些迷迷瞪瞪地，“唔，都这么晚了，你平时住宿舍吗？”

“住宿舍，”刘昊然眨眨眼，他精神的很一点不困，可紧接着又盯住睡眼惺忪的张若昀，“可是……宵禁很久了，你还打算让我现在走吗？”

“旁边就是客房，今晚你睡我家，”张若昀揉揉眼睛又打个哈欠，光着身子带着一身新鲜爱欲痕迹下床走向浴室，又忽然转过头，“对了，洗澡的时候动静儿别太大，客房衣柜有我几件换洗的衣服，你都可以穿。还有就是我睡眠很浅的，第二天走的时候不要吵醒我哦。“

刘昊然看着坐在床上瞪大双眼，看着刚才还跟他云雨的人关上了浴室门，直到里面传来哗哗水声才回过神来，抿着嘴，低头愤愤揩掉腹肌上某人的精液。

“什么啊，原来一点都不记得我……”

—

纤长的睫毛微微颤动，滴答雨声，清凉的风，空气中传来阵阵咖喱飘香。

张若昀慢慢掀开眼皮，这一觉睡得神清气爽，陷在柔软床铺里，有种恍若隔世之感。窗纱被微风吹拂，原来外面正在下毛毛细雨，他醒醒神，从床上缓缓坐起，记忆开始回溯……

昨天休了假，回家路上堵车，半路被个小朋友撞到，然后他把那个小朋友拐回了家，再然后……

如他所愿，又将人顺理成章拐上了床。

男人掀开被子撩开睡袍，低头发现腰上和大腿果然都已经青青紫紫。他翻身下床，琢磨饭香又是从哪来的。

踩着棉拖踏进客厅，他听到一阵厨具叮当。

“你醒啦？”

身量高挑的男孩穿着他的一件蓝衬衫，袖口挽起，正在往一个盛着米饭的盘子里浇咖喱汤汁，看到他抬起头来，两只手往围裙（他的围裙，胸口还有小熊刺绣）上抹抹。

“刘昊然？你没走？“

“早饭整个被你睡过去了，午饭快好了哦，快坐下准备吃饭吧，“在半开放式大厨房忙活的人压根儿没接茬，就像在自己家一样端着盘子摆菜上桌，不知道的还以为张若昀才是客人，“先别说那些了若昀哥，快尝尝我给你做的饭！”

张若昀挑起眉毛，表情十分精彩，心想你不光没走还“宾至如归”不就是最大的问题？现在不跟你说这个我说什么？

可是当他来到桌旁，泛着诱人色泽的浓郁咖喱汤汁浇在颗颗分明米香四溢的白米饭上，炖得烂熟的牛肉与绵软的土豆块相得益彰，无不吸引着肚腹空空的人对目光。美食之前，张若昀肚子就是一阵不争气的咕咕叫唤。

虽然没有看向他，男孩边解围裙边闻声偷笑的表情还是被张若昀逮到了，但他本人丝毫没有不好意思，人是铁饭是钢，跟好吃的过不去那不是傻子是什么？

更何况这是他家，这顿饭就算做的不错也用的都是他冰箱里的食材好不？

张若昀拉开椅子坐下，干脆大剌剌使唤起刘昊然来：“左手边酒柜，拿瓶红酒过来。”

“马上！“

很快，一瓶酒就摆在了面前，外带一个高脚杯，男人享受着免费服务，一直没怎么好好吃饭的他心情确实好了不少。

两人开始沉默地进餐，将食不言寝不语展现了个淋漓尽致。张若昀是故意憋着不说话，而他没想到刘昊然更是莫名乖巧，最后反而倒搞得自己不自在起来。

“咳，你也来点吗？”

“什么？“

“红酒。“

“若昀哥，那个，我不喝酒的。”

张若昀盯着刘昊然溜圆的眼睛，内心不屑轻笑，心中的小恶魔开始蠢蠢欲动——这个年纪不会喝酒，装纯蒙他呢？“我教你喝啊，喝点红酒对身体好。”

“啊，那……好吧。”刘昊然犹豫半晌点头答应，看着男人起身也给他拿了个杯子过来。

“你不会喝酒，可在外有些场合难免要多少喝点，我现在教教你，”张若昀边说边站着给男孩倒红酒，“要是有人敬酒，为表示尊重无论杯子里剩多少，大家都是一口干，明白吧？”

“一口干？”刘昊然震惊。

“对啊，那可不？”张若昀狡黠地笑出声，心想我看你还跟我装到什么时候，“不全干了怎么表达你的诚意啊。”

“奥……好吧，明白了。”男孩换了个坐姿，挠挠脖子。

“来试试。”张若昀把杯子一放，里头暗红酒液晃晃悠悠。

刘昊然抬头看看张若昀，像下什么重大决心似的拿起来就是一个仰脖，竟然真的咕咚咕咚全喝了，最后还被辣得直吐舌头，皱起眉头瘪着嘴。

“挺行的啊。”张若昀乐不可支，起了兴趣，“来来来，我陪你模拟一遍。”

男人说着又给对方倒了满满一杯，而他自己的却仅仅有三分之一。

废话，红酒哪有这么喝的，简直暴殄天物，张若昀心疼归心疼，但红酒可以再买，逗小孩儿玩的时机却可能不会再有。他忽然对看对方能在他面前装纯到何时有了别样的兴趣。

于是乎，随着一次次刘昊然的“一口闷”跟张若昀的“浅尝辄止”交替进行，一瓶红酒都见了底，几乎全进了刘昊然的肚子。张若昀好整以暇地转着杯子，托腮玩味瞧着刘昊然已经明显泛起红晕的脸颊，心想这红酒后劲大，有你小子受的。

刘昊然感觉头重脚轻，他从小就家教严，长大了也对此兴趣缺缺，加上平时很少参与同学聚会场合，是真的没太喝过酒。

最近才找的兼职虽然是在一个酒吧 ，但跟他本人能喝也没得半毛钱关系。

“嗝……若，若昀哥，不能再喝了，我有点晕。”

“不是吧你，一瓶就趴下。”张若昀咧着嘴乐呵，发自内心笑得开心，“我还没尽兴呢。”

“晕……真的晕。”

刘昊然像是要证明自己说的都是实话，摇摇晃晃起身，走近两步一把抓住张若昀的椅背，张若昀本来还想调笑几句，可刘昊然已经将男人困在椅背跟他的胸膛中间，变了副脸色，居高临下地紧盯着人看。

一时间空气十分安静，渐渐地张若昀也敛了笑意，被盯得心里直发毛。小朋友长得帅又趁他胃口，神情严肃板着一张脸时还真挺像那么回事——仿佛他捡的不是条小狗，而是凶巴巴的狼崽子。

男人微微分开唇瓣，他唇肉太过丰满，平时仅仅轻轻闭着也像是在讨吻，嘴角软肉暧昧地粘连，两片唇肉中间漏出一个小空隙。便在此时，刘昊然突然俯下身跟他鼻尖抵着鼻尖，张若昀下意识的反应像只受惊兔子，跟本人平时表现出的形象完全不符，他眨眨眼，两人似乎是在共享呼吸，清浅鼻息中萦绕地尽是醇香酒气。

男人略一沉吟，觉得自己可能也喝醉了，不然怎么会把头轻轻向前凑，想要接吻。

......

“嗝——”

“刘昊然！！”

张若昀一把推开小孩儿的头，刘昊然一个站不稳吧唧坐到地上，懵了一阵，倒是很快又福至心灵凑回去将下巴搁在男人软乎乎的大腿上，委屈巴巴地仰脸看人，像是搞不清楚明明刚才还好好的，为什么突然对他这么凶。

“靠……”

张若昀被一个酒嗝近距离喷脸搞得面目扭曲，现在对着这人刻意卖萌的模样居然浑然发不起脾气。

“你欠我还是我欠你的，啊？”男人气闷，一捏男孩有些婴儿肥的颊肉，凶巴巴地咬牙切齿，“赔我红酒！”

“嗯……喝酒……”刘昊然半闭着眼睛，偏头一口咬住张若昀大拇指，开始小奶狗磨牙。

“嘶，真属狗啊你？”

张若昀整人不成反被整，最后倒给自己搞了个大麻烦。他琢磨着外面下雨，再无语总归不能把小孩儿给丢出门去，更何况人还醉成这样，简直要命。

男人万般无奈地托起醉鬼扶他站好，让对方把重量全靠在自己身上，最后十分艰难地进了卧室，一把将人撂倒在客房的大床。

“重死了你！我说，酒醒了就给我赶快滚回学校去！”

“……”

“听到没有？钱不用赔了，昨天还算表现不错，就当你还清了。”

“……”

刘昊然不知听进多少，整个陷进床单，脸在枕套上乱蹭。张若昀扶额，原地站了站，又去把小醉鬼的头在枕头上好好扶正。

“自己再躺不好滚下来没人管你。”

可就在张若昀走出离开房间，前脚刚迈开，一股强硬的力量便揪住他袖口，男人被这突然的反作用力给猛得扯了回来，一下子扑倒凭着本能才堪堪撑在刘昊然身上，不然非压上去不可。

“赔……我赔你。”

张若昀近距离盯着刘昊然嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，听不清楚说什么。

“赔你酒钱。”

刘昊然半撑起身大力扣着张若昀后脑，以完全不容人拒绝的力道往下按，张若昀被打个措手不及彻底跌倒趴在了对方身上。刘昊然依然不肯放开，只顾捧着脸继续亲，找到嘴唇就又舔又吸，惹得男人张开嘴后立马舌头钻进去，压着张若昀的软舌去刮他敏感的上颚。

“唔唔！”

张若昀完全没有准备，被突然袭击搞得喘不过气，双手紧紧揪着刘昊然的衬衣前襟抓得那里皱皱巴巴，被动承受起这个吻来。

又亲了好一会儿，直到男人因为缺氧开始不停向外挣扎，醉醺醺的刘昊然才肯退出去，转而去咬那饱满性感的下唇，舌尖反复舔着那处不怎么显眼的唇钉洞，像是要看看能不能钻进去。

“够了啊你……！”张若昀将人推开，耳尖红的简直能滴血，慌乱用手背去抹嘴，大口大口喘着气骂，“没刷牙，都是咖喱味！”

“你刚才，嗝，不是也想亲我来着吗？那时候怎么没见你嫌弃。”刘昊然坏兮兮地笑，虎牙尖又冒出来。

张若昀被猛不丁占了便宜很有些气恼，盯着刘昊然这个笑还想再说点什么，却突然怔住了。

“你……”

是不是曾经在哪见过他。

“若昀哥——”刘昊然喝醉了酒，显然语言中枢神经不在状态，垂着脑袋，居然奶声奶气，“你别气，我错了嘛，可我就是忍不住想亲你……”

“等等，你是……你是不是那天在那个酒吧里的？“张若昀蹙起眉。

“……我好伤心，再见面你都完全不认得我，嗝，可是我呢，还一直一直都那么想你……”刘昊然仍自顾自说着醉话，念念叨叨，本来在床上半坐着，一下呈大字向后仰倒。“真的好想——好想你。是你，嗝，把我骗来的，可得对我负责啊……”


End file.
